Bardock : The Sayajin's Story
by Rai-San Fenix
Summary: Bardock's experience before Frieza's destruction
1. Chapter 1

He reached his quarters and pulled off his chestplate, tossed aside

his flank guards, kicked off his boots, threw his sweaty gloves to the

floor, and stretched. He yawned, stretched again, and noticed a note on

his bed. Frowning, he trotted across the room to read it, and a slow

smile crossed his face.

"Come see me," was all it said, but it needed to say nothing more.

He set it down and headed to take a shower.

Having dressed in clean clothes, he pulled on his boots again and

left his quarters, walking quickly through the corridors, saluting his

superiors and greeting his fellow soldiers with smiles and apologies -- he

had no time to head to the rec centre for a drink and a few fights, not

right now.

His mate wanted him.

He slipped into her quarters and smiled again to see her waiting for

him. Her own provocative smile confirmed what her scent told him; she was

in heat. "Bardock," she said, holding out her arms to him, her voice

sultry in the half-lit room. "C'mere." He moved to her, lowered his head

to bite her nose; she bit his chin obediently and melted against him. He

became immediately rigid, and growled deep in his throat.

These females, he thought to himself; they pretended to be

submissive, but they could make a man do whatever they wanted.

He bit her throat, lightly. "Why now?" he wondered.

"I want another one," she said. "That's all." She left him no room

for discussion, he noticed, and bit her shoulder. Her tail slid around

his leg and his around her leg, and he wrapped his powerful arms around

her and growled in tune to her seductive purring.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning he woke before she did, and stretched his entire body,

enjoying the quiet ache of having spent the night in feral indulgence. He

smirked at her as she opened her eyes; she stretched as well and rolled to

cuddle up to him and licked his shoulder where she'd bitten him and broken

the skin.

"Where's Radittsu?" she wondered, yawning.

"Why?"

"He might like to know," she shrugged.

"I'll tell him, next time I see him."

"Uhn. I never see him," she complained.

"He's nervous around females," Bardock explained, closing his eyes

again, holding her tight against his side.

"What about that little friend of his, the one you told me about --

the Prince's little bitch." Bardock laughed, turning to nuzzle her,

keeping his eyes closed.

"Japhia," he said. "She's no bitch of the Prince, I can tell you

that. If anything, she leads him around by the tail and laughs at him

when he follows. I dunno what's up with her and Radittsu. She's too

young for mating anyhow, she doesn't count."

"I'm his mother," she yawned, and closed her teeth momentarily on his

nipple. He growled softly. "It's not like I'll affect him."

"Uhn. You're still female. I remember being that young, and every

female that came along sent my head spinning."

"They bonded?"

"Who?"

"Radittsu and -- Japhia."

"How the hell should I know? I hardly see him myself." He opened

his eyes and rolled to face her. She smiled wickedly up at him, that evil

smile that had first attracted him to her.

"Ready for another round?" she wondered.

"Always."


	3. Chapter 3

"Bardock-san, please get out of the way!" roared the medical

technician. Bardock heard him, vaguely, but did not move; he had been

wakened from an exhausted sleep when his mate's anguished scream had

invaded his dreams. She was only two months pregnant, and so he had known

immediately it was not the onset of labour; and he had raced from his

quarters and sought the source of her mental cry.

She had been on an away mission, and her team had been attacked by a

people stronger than the Saiyajin had anticipated; the rest of the team

was dead. He could hardly see her face for blood, and he knew that the

infant was in danger. He cared nothing for the child, however -- his

mate's thoughts were fading quickly -- she was dying.

He grasped her hand as she was rushed to the medical facility, and

trotted beside the stretcher. "Bardock," she whispered, tears and blood

streaking her cheeks. "Bardock."

"I'm here," he said through clenched teeth.

"Save him," she pleaded.

"I don't care about him," he snapped.

"Onegai -- " He was forcibly stopped by two guards, and could only

watch helplessly as his mate was whisked away, torn and bleeding.

He sensed it the moment her thoughts ceased. The bond they had

shared for more than sixteen years -- since before Radittsu's birth -- had

been broken. Bardock threw himself to the floor and howled his rage and

grief, and when a technician came to tell him that they'd been able to

save the infant, that he'd been placed in a gestation tank and stabilised,

Bardock killed him.

One of his teammates, he realised through the fog in his mind, had

accused him of putting on a show for the birth of his son. Not his son,

he thought to himself. It hadn't been for him. It had been for her, in

her memory, that he had rampaged over this planet, had destroyed its

people with such a grand display of his power.

"He's only another low-born brat," he informed them. "I don't care

about him." He had been trying to convince himself of this for four

months. It was unfair, the child should have died; his mate should have

lived. They could have had another one, could have had a hundred more

sons; but he would never have another mate.

Celipa understood, he could sense that, and she shut up, looking away

from him as though sensing his pain. He had not spoken of it to her; but

she had been his mate's friend, and shared his loss to a certain extent.

So caught up was he in his thoughts that he did not react quickly

enough when one of the inhabitants of the planet -- hadn't they killed

them all? -- rose up out of the rubble and attacked, striking Bardock a

painful blow to the back of his neck...


	4. Chapter 4

Out of the fog of pain, the visions came; and Bardock's last hours

were spent in a haze of confusion. He knew his people were bound to die

at the hands of Furiiza, yet he was determined to stop the vision from

being completely true -- he was determined that his son -- her son --

would have a different future, a different fate -- that the infant the

technicians had named 'Kakarotto' in his absence would not die before he

had the chance to live.

And so Bardock launched himself at Furiiza, his anger and rage the

unstoppable emotion of a man who has little left to lose, and knows he

will lose it anyhow. Through the ranks of Furiiza's men he battled his

way to Furiiza's ship, knowing that his son -- her son -- their son -- had

been sent away from Vejiitasei by some nameless, faceless officer -- that

he was safe, that he would grow up to be -- what? A warrior? In strange

clothing --

Furiiza laughed at him; Bardock's sight was clouded by sweat and

tears and blood, yet he refused to give up. Furiiza lifted one finger and

conjured a powerball with no effort. Bardock summoned the last of his

strength in a futile attempt to counter it --

As he died, as Furiiza's power engulfed him, engulfed his planet, his

people, he had one last vision.

Kakarotto -- his son, her son -- would avenge him, would become a

proud warrior, would face and defeat Furiiza, would avenge his people on

the creature who laughed while they died.

Bardock smiled as his body was annihilated, smiled because he knew

what Furiiza did not, which was that somewhere, on its way to an unknown

blue planet named 'Chikyuu', a small, one-person capsule carried his son

on his way to a strange future, the future of the Saiyajin -- the future

he and his mate and his race would never know -- the future he had been

cursed with seeing --

With his last breath, he spoke one word, the name of his son --

"Kakarotto..."


End file.
